undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond My Choices/Issue 16
Issue 16 - No More Hibernation Adrian My hands touch each other. My palms stand out the most; their sweaty. I stare at the casket in front of me. In the corner of my eyes, I see a pretty young lady. Black hair, pink dress, I can’t make out her eyes though. They’re filled with the water from Niagara Falls constantly falling. I imagine that was Lionell’s famous wife Willow. I can relate to her. Much like how my wife had died. It wasn’t even a day into the apocalypse. The white house allowed a few guts to go home, and luckily I was one of them. My black mustang is really the only thing I remember about my past life besides my wife. I drove casually, constantly having to show my badge throughout the city as every exit was becoming either closed, or was being inspected. Finally a large pink house comes into view. It was only pink mostly due to my wife love for it. There she was, sitting on the table. Her face mixed with emotions. She ran up with steam pushing her towards me. I still remember her hands wrapped around my shoulder blades. “I didn’t know where you we’” She says until I cut her off. “Look we got to now, we’ll talk later.” “But we got to our things.” “We don’t have time; It will all be here when we get back.” I stare at her eyes. They’re intense. I realize I’m not taking her away from her home; I’m taking her away from her dreams. I grab her hand and together we run. I open the door for her, and before I get a chance to hear to the car door, I notice her forearm. It’s bit. “What’s that?” I can tell my voice scares her as it is filled with adrenalin. “I don’t know.” She says, there’s a pause until she speaks again. “A homeless guy, I think he wanted money so I went to give him some and I don’t know he bit me.” “Shit” I mutter to myself. “Come on let’s go, that couldn’t have been an infected bite.” I began fumbling to the driver’s seat. But I was too ignorant to realize it was. “What do you mean an infected bite?” she says. “It turns people to brain-eating psychopaths; now let’s get out of here.” I respond. I stare at her blonde hair, secretly praying in the back of my head she’ll be safe. The engine roars, and within seconds the car is off. *** Marnix I nod my head towards Adrian returns the nod. Every now and then I’ll stare at Michelle, who always manages to catch me. It’s not right, but both of us manage to giggle, causing a few stares our way. I stare around, trying to not look at the dead body which lies inside a brown casket. I stare at a man, he looks familiar. It’s Alfred, for the past thirty minutes he has looked around his shoulders constantly. I imagine his wife was the young blonde girl; same thing goes with his child. Behind me, I hear shots. Everyone quickly scatters. I’m capable enough to see a black van, I assume that’s their ride. My first thought is the casket. I run towards it, holding Michelle as I imagine her tugging at her holster. I see Adrian next to me as we reach the casket. He must have had the same idea. “Any ideas?” He asks. I’m startled; usually Adrian tends to be the one with ideas. “Well we need to find out who the fuck is shooting at us.” I life my head, to find a shooter and all I can find are dead bodies. I recognized some of them, Alfred and Willow. I duck my head, my heart pacing back and forth. “Come on, they’re gone.” “Do you have a ride Adrian?” I hear a female voice say. Adrian shakes his head. Within seconds we’re rushing towards a black figure; my black patriot. I stare around imagining myself as an Eagle. A black van, the same one those fuckers were in. I begin to drive, as I turn on my sirens. “Remind me why we aren’t in a cruiser?” I hear Adrian ask. “Seriously Adri, this isn’t the time right now.” He chuckles at my remark, now this is the Adrian I know. I keep my eyes precise on the road, catching every turn I possibly can. They turn a corner and within seconds I lost them. “Damn it.” I hear Adrian say. “Fuck, I don’t know how the hell I lost them.” I say, “It’s just everything happened so fucking fast. Fuck” I fear a hand upon my shoulder, it’s Michelles. “It be alright, it’s not the end of the world.” “Yes, it is Michelle.” I say, I stare at her. Her eyes widen. “There are people dying out here, and it’s our jobs to capture them. And we have done a pretty shitty job.” My voice aggressive, I don’t know what I’ve become. “Hold up, don’t take this shit out on me. “ I hear her say. She’s furious. “I was just trying to fucking help you and you return by yelling at me?” I stare at my feet. Before another word can be said Adrian is all I can hear. “Would you two just bloody hell stop it?” His voice is vicious. It’s hardly rare I see him like this. “I’ve been as frustrated with this as much as y’all two,” He begins, “But damn it we have a case to fucking invest and if you two need to start working together; not only partners but as lovers.” I listen to his words manufacture inside my head. I stare at Michelle tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry…” I stare in front of the road, as she doesn’t even bother to look towards me. “I’ll guess we’ll have to go to the office and see what’s up.” “No…” I hear Michelle’s voice fade out. “Take me home.” I nod my head. *** Audi I hear the sound of crunchy ice that’s almost been devoured to snow. Every step I take behind a much faster Leah as she doesn’t bother to look and turn her head. It seems like she could run for days, I wonder why. I feel my heart rise, as I see the familiar car. It’s the same one Sully drove earlier. His shoulders lean up against the car, and for once I can finally realize how much different he looks when not in sunlight. He’s taller than I expected, and sun signs against her dark skin causing a beautiful glow of alloy orange. “What’s up?” He says in a frantic voice as he sees Leah’s expression. “Marcus, on accident we ran into their fences.” His face glows as if he’s trying to process all throughout his mind. “Are you sure it was Marcus?” “Sully, there were guards with sub machine guns,” She begins in a quick pace, “And a tank being worked on by multiple guys. I think so.” “Excuse me,” I but in. “Who is Marcus?” “Come on,” Sully gestures for me to get inside their car. “I’ll explain when we get back.” I release a blow of air. I want answers now. “Why can’t you just tell me now?” “Look, things just aren’t going smoothly right now as you already noticed. Like I said, we’ll tell you when we get back, when things are actually finally quiet.” *** I’m glad this ride is over. Everything seemed so quiet. Every now and then I hear a brief exchange between Leah and Sully. I hear anger in their voice but quickly they’re disguised by a much more meaningful tone. I wonder how often you have to force yourself to not get on some one’s bad side. Especially if there the only company you have. What is the price of entertainment in today’s world? The car comes to a park, as I stare at the familiar scenery I now know as Electric Road. I admire how clean this place is. Not much people must have lived here, although I wouldn’t want to see the inside of these homes. “Do any other people live here?” I ask. Sully turns his head, and shakes his head no. Finally the cold breathless wind is gone as warm heat comes to surge over and protects my face. I feel pale, and little. I sit down, and my heart jumps but not with my body as Sully comes over. “You want to know about that Marcus guy right?” He says, I quickly respond nodding my head. “The simplest and easiest way to put this is he’s not a good guy.” He begins. “Throughout the years, he basically collected a small army, and he started to raid camps, and from camps he went to safe houses, and the bigger his army grew the larger the places he would attack. There’s a rumor, which he took out a small military base but that’s complete crap.” “Wait did you say a tank?” I stare up at Leah who nods her head with her lips slightly parched out. “Anyways, the only reason we know about him is because he practically cleared this place out. When I first got here, I was terrified. Biters roaming the streets, and thankfully I met Leah.” “Yeah, probably would have been dead by now if I hadn’t killed those biters you were so afraid of.” “Whatever, you know I’m not a skilled fighter Leah.” “Come on, it’s bad enough you have social anxiety, you won’t even interact with the biters now?” I hear her laugh; it’s polite and lightens up the room. Sully smirks as he chuckles a bit. “Well that’s enough; I’ll be taking a nap.” *** Bradley I stare around me. Everyone is gathered around staring at Tom. He’s automatically considered the leader here. “Alright, so it has come to my attention we need jobs around here.” Tom begins, “Therefore we’ll be make a schedule, and form groups. Everyone understand?” His posture, his tone, and his ability to hardly ever show emotion is what stands out from the rest of us. It amazes me how easily he gets everyone to agree. No questions asked. “Alright good, well first assignments are the runners.” He says, “Any volunteers?” No one raises their hands. I never really viewed myself as one to go on supply trips. They’re practically suicide missions. I’ve watched people get their heads ripped off, their guts hanging out. It’s not fun. To my surprise, Kyle is the first one to volunteer. Next is Teague. “Come on guys, we just need two more people. “Lewis raises his hand, followed by Kiara.” “Alright than, that’s -“ “I’ll join.” I say. I can’t keep letting the past hunt me. Landan always taught me to face my fears, which was probably why he was so willing to die for me. Not just because he was my brother, but because he always faced his fears. “Are you sure?” Tom asks. I hesitate at the question. I feel up apple bottom growing on the inside of my neck. “Yes” I say. It came out as smooth as I plan. Although I don’t think it was convincing enough that I wasn’t nervous. “Alright, next job are night watches. Are there any night owls here?” “I’ll do it.” Dante says. There’s once again another pause. I never really was the one to keep watch, nor was I the one who could stay up until five A.M. in the morning unless I had some booze to help me. “I guess I’ll be one” Carries says. I’m not shocked. I remember her telling me she wrote for a newspaper. I suppose having to write something for thousands of people to read, takes a lot of work and sacrifices; one of those sacrifices, having to stay up late. “Alright, since Jay, Chanel and I are the only ones remaining without a job, we will basically be wonderers.” Tom starts, “Exchanging from jobs to jobs, as well as searching for any gas so we can get the hell out of this place. Sounds good?” Tom says as he looks towards Jay and Chanel. “Yeah, it’s fine.” Jay says. Chanel repeats Jay, but this time she’s less enthusiastic. Clearly she doesn’t like the job. “Sorry sweetie, but you can’t be lazy.” Tom says. He smiles, and begins to disperse. The group dispersing with him. It seemed kind of similar to the day I announced my commitment to the University of Kentucky to play some college basketball. *** I remember it clearly; just like a girl remembers her prom night. Everything she wears, the dress, the make-up, and of course her date. Except for me, it was picking out the hat I’ll be wearing for at least up to four years. The crowd standing in front of me, just like I’ve expected. I sat down at a long whale length table, waiting patiently for my team-mates to announce their future colleges. Wooster, Cabrini, Austin Peay, Virginia Wesleyan, a few names that were being announced. But they were all D-III; No, I would never ever go to a D-III school with the talent I have. This is why so much pressure and every eye in the room focused only and upon me. Three hats, three colors, and three schools stood in front of me. A blue colored Duke hat sat on my left side. Father always said education was the most important. I understand why he would want me to go, but I’ve never considered myself to be a student-athlete. In the middle was baby blue Kentucky. National champions two years in a row, who wouldn’t want to go? I looked ahead of me at coach Mclemore. Grinning with his son Titus; my future teammate. I looked patiently at the red Georgia hat that sat on the right. I’ve never planned to have them be up here, but Landan went there for Criminal Justices. I look up at my coach. Coach Pat, his brown mustache lingers towards his side. I always joked around with him, telling he would look like Al Capone if he ever shaved off his mustache. “What is it going to be big guy?” He asks chuckling. I stare around the room. It seems pitch black, but yet there’s flashes everywhere as if someone has blind me. Forcing me to stare into the death star I know as the sun. I stare at my Father, who I know is deeply concerned with my education. He smiles at me. Beyond my shoulder I feel the presence of Landan who wraps his large palms around shoulder. He always told me helping people was always a good way. I look at the Duke hat. I glance one last time at the crowd, and I still debate whether I should or not. I stare at Joey, he smiles. It’s warm and greeting. Within seconds I find a UK hate upon my head. “I’m going to the University of Kentucky!” I say, as many people applaud, a few boos to accompany them. I smile, until it begins to ponder away at the look of my Father. He smiles, but it’s not his. I feel an anchor drop in my stomach, but I don’t let it affect me as I continue smiling. I stare at Landan. I don’t think he really cared what college I went to. He smiles the same. *** I find myself staring at the dusty wood island counter top. I try to figure out if I can see my reflection, but it’s nearly impossible. Thoughts run deep through my mind, as I image Landan firing off his final shots, and his screams. A hand clasps around my shoulders. I hesitate, as I shake vigorously. “Relax man, it’s only me Teague.” For a moment I feel a heartbeat. I feel alive, knowing this is someone besides Jay who actually knows what I’ve been through. “Sorry man,” I begin. “I’ve just haven’t been the greatest in the head or anything.” “Really?” He begins, “Because I thought I was the only one.” He’s sarcastic as he says it, giving a few chuckles here and there. “Teague, can I ask you a question?” I know the question startles him. I hardly ask people for help, especially Teague. His eyes glow dark. “Yeah, of course man.” “Three years back, you had a friend named Jalen, or Julius right?” “It was Jarvis, why?” “Doesn’t it ever bother you that you couldn’t have done anything to save him?” “Well, sometimes I do, and sometimes I don’t. But I know there wasn’t anything I could do man.” “I’m sorry for asking, it’s just I’ve been thinking about my brother. The fact he never got to witness what Baltimore has become.” “All I can say brotha, is just move on with the flow. Cherish the items they’ve given to.” He pulls out a dog tag. “See, Jarvis and I went way back but he was willing to risk his life for many people. But before his death, he gave me these, to remember them. I take them practically everywhere I go.” He forms a small smile as he stares at the tags. I can’t help but notice how rough his hands look. They’ve always been like that, but there isn’t much you can actually do when you were in the military. “That’s common sense stuff though men.” “Well, I’m not quite sure what you expect me to say.” He shrugs his shoulders. “It’s alright; I’ve been drinking anyways even though I shouldn’t be.” “I feel you man, I’ll catch you later.” I take another sip from the beer I hadn’t even remember pouring. “Do you like my drink?” I raise my head, only to see its Lewis. “My bad men,” I stutter. I stand up, but Lewis quickly pushes me back down with ease. “Come on, it’s been shitty for all of us.” He says as he holds out a beer bottle. “Man, I’ve haven’t drunk in a while.” I nod. “Crazy thing is I’m just drinking to get rid of all the regrets.” We each take a sip. The liquid pours into my mouth, lighting a cloud bubble inside my stomach. I feel good, relieved. Dizzy in the head, but it’s worth it. Last Issues: Issue 15 - Next Issue: Issue 17 Category:Issues Category:Beyond My Choices Category:Beyond My Choices Issues